The Walking Dead Kenny Fan Fiction
by TWDGamerKenny'sBro
Summary: Kenny struggles to survive as he travels through Savannah in search of Lee and Clementine. But is he too late?
1. Second Chance

**The Walking Dead Kenny Fan Fiction: Chapter 1**

**Second Chance**

"Oh Fuck Kenny Please-"

Kenny opened his eyes and stared up at the ceiling as his sight was still adjusting to the darkness which clouded his vision. He lifted his head slightly and briefly glanced at the smashed window in front of him. He rested his head back down, his left arm throbbed after using it to break the glass earlier_._

Kenny breathed heavily, wheezing in as much air into himself as his lungs could hold before letting it out with a loud hiss. It felt as though someone had stacked boulders on to his entire body. His head spun and his back ached. Kenny felt like crap.

He thought about standing up and getting back to the group but he couldn't help but think, what was the point? Kenny felt like giving up, he had no purpose anymore, his family was dead and the invalids had stolen his boat. Kenny wondered why he had tried to escape his death when he had given himself to the walkers. He had sacrificed himself and yet here he was now still living, still breathing. But Kenny couldn't give up, not now, Lee needed him, the group needed.

Kenny sat up when a sharp pain rushed through his body.

"Argh Shit!" he exclaimed in pure agony. He glanced down at his right leg to see a glass shard dug into his skin, he must have landed on it when he had thrown himself through the broken window.

"Fuck me" Kenny said knowing he would have no choice but to remove the glass, which was going to hurt. He leaned forwards, grasping hold of the glass, making sure not to cut his hands.

"Ok you can do this, 1, 2, 3…." Kenny wrenched the glass shard out of his leg screaming "Fuuuuuuuuuuck!" a crimson red liquid began to ooze out of the open wound. Wincing in pain, Kenny acted quickly, ripping off part of his shirt and rapping the blue rag around his torn flesh. The rag was quickly stained red but hopefully it would stop the bleeding.

Kenny pulled himself up and walked towards the broken window, when a walker threw itself into the room. Only the front part of its body made it inside, the rest was impaled on the jagged glass which reminded in place. The stench of decay and rotting flesh wafted up Kenny's nostrils as he drew closer, he had to kill it.

The walker groaned, snapping its teeth as it yearn to feast upon him, it could smell the fresh blood. It stretched out its arms, clawing at the air. Still holding the glass shard, Kenny lifted his hand and stabbed the walker through the eyeball, emitting a loud hiss and pop as his weapon hit the brain killing it. Kenny wrenched out the glass shard, the eyeball came with it, dangling on shreds of the iris.

Kenny let out a deep sigh, edging forwards, leaning over the dead walker and sticking his head out into the alleyway. The sun was high in the sky, the huge swarm of walkers which had crowded the cramped alleyway so time ago had now disbursed, only few remained, feasting on the dead body of Ben, who had been impaled on a railing from the balcony above. That son of a bitch had got Kenny's entire family killed and yet Kenny had stayed behind to face the walkers, to put Ben out of his misery, so he didn't die alone. Kenny forgave Ben. Now he was glad Lee hadn't dropped him from the bell tower so he wouldn't have suffered a worse fate. He glanced up at the roof tops expecting Lee and the others to be there, but they weren't, they were long gone, they probably thought he was dead, Kenny wouldn't blame them.

"Not going back that way" Kenny told himself aloud and turned back into the darken room. He had to find a way to get back onto the rooftops. The broken glass crackled under Kenny's feet as he walked. He seemed to be in what looked like a kitchen, so the first thing he did was search the cupboards for a weapon. "Goddamn it" Kenny breathed when he found nothing and continued towards the door. Expecting it to be locked, he was surprised when the door open with ease "At least something going right" as he entered the living room.

Light streamed through the small gaps in the wooden boards which blocked the windows and the outside world. Most of the furniture was in place, asides from the sofa which had been moved by the door, to keep anything out. Kenny made his way over, he had to move the dam thing.

He glanced over at the stairs and realised that this was the same house the group had entered through the attic meaning, the dead couple were upstairs. The two had committed suicide, just like…. Katjaa. Kenny let out a deep sigh, remembering that awful moment when his wife had put a bullet through her own brain, right in front of their dying son, in front of him.

His thoughts were brought back to the task at hand, he positioned himself by the sofa and began to push. It was heavier than he thought, if only Lee was there with him, he could move the sofa with ease. Lee was quite a strong man, Kenny thought about how weak he was compared to Lee.

Kenny was snapped back to reality when another pain rushed through him. It wasn't his leg injury but his stomach, he lifted his shirt slightly to reveal a several stitches. Kenny remembered the St Johns, those fuckers had been eating people! Kenny had taken a bullet for his son, Duck, at the Dairy, damn it had hurt but at least Duck had been safe.

The sofa was almost out the way now. All the happy moments Kenny had spent with Katjaa and Duck, only made him more depressed, knowing he'd never be able to see them again, there faces were faded in his memory, he would never be able to hear there voices. This left a hole in Kenny's heart, a hole which he could not fill.

At least Kenny had finally managed to move the sofa and was now able to open the door freely. He grasped the door knob, the cold metal made his hand tingle as he curiously opened it.

Kenny had been in darkness so long that the light of the beaming sun blinded him. Walkers roamed on the streets aimlessly searching for anything with a heart beat, so far they hadn't noticed him.

Kenny left the abandoned house far behind, making his way onto the concrete pavement. Where the fuck had Lee been going again, Kenny cursed himself for forgetting. The Marsh House that's where Clementine was, that's where Lee was heading but….. Where the fuck was The Marsh House? Savannah was a big place, how the fuck was he supposed to find The Marsh House, let alone the group. He needed to find them and fast, Lee didn't have much time, cutting off his arm might not have worked, he could still be infected.

Lost in thought, Kenny came to a sudden realisation that he was no longer undetected, the walkers had picked up the scent and were now coming for him. "Fuck!" Kenny exclaimed as he broke into a run, charging down the street in the opposite direction. Kenny breathed heavily, his lungs burning, his heart racing, his leg throbbing as he dodged as many dead hands that came his way.

Walkers blocked the path in front, shit there were so many, Kenny was defenceless, there was now way in hell he could get past them. He darted into a nearby alleyway, hidden in amongst the shadows. Kenny arched his back, leaning forwards and resting his hands on his knees as he caught his breath back.

Kenny straightened up, turning towards the next street as his eyes met with a ladder, a fire escape ladder to be exact, attached to one of the forgotten buildings. Finally a stroke of luck! Kenny could get back onto the roof tops, hell he could avoid every walker that got in his way.

He scanned the street for any signs of the dead, before racing across the road towards the building and said ladder. He gripped the ladder, rattling it to make sure it was secure. It was an easy climb, it seemed sturdy, even through it had rusted with age, Kenny was sure the ladder was safe and began to climb upwards.

He was halfway up the ladder when suddenly a walker grabbed hold of Kenny's leg. Kenny struggled to hold onto the ladder as the walker pulled on his ankle, chopping its teeth which drooled with saliva and a strange black liquid. Kenny shook his leg violently, trying to shake the walker off, but its grip tighten, his lower ankle and foot went num as it gripped tighter.

The walker tried to take a chunk out Kenny's leg, he tried to shake it off again to no avail. The ladder rattled, could it support both their weight, would it collapse? Those questions were the least of Kenny's worries, as the walker snapped its teeth.

Kenny lifted his other leg carefully off the ladder and stomped on the walkers head, its cheek bones cracked under his foot. It still held him firm. Kenny lifted his leg once again and kicked the walker, the crushing of bones could be heard. Fuck! It still didn't let go! Kenny lifted his leg and stomped down on the walker, its skull was exposed, pieces of it pierced the walkers brain.

The walker fell back, its arm ripped from its shoulder blade. A loud crack echoed through the alleyway as the walkers fragile bones smashed against the hard stone, a dark red halo surrounded its head.

Kenny stared at the body for a brief moment. He shook off the walkers hand which still griped his leg even after it had been detached from its owner and then continued to climb.

The view of Savannah was spectacular from where Kenny stood on the high buildings, apart from the herd of walkers which crowded the once empty streets below. In the distance the cloud of dust remained, scattered in a musty haze. Up here, he had a better chance of finding the group, Kenny turned and began to make his way towards The Marsh House.

The scalding hot sun was beginning to set on the horizon. Kenny adjusted his orange hat slightly, so the front would cast a shadow over his eyes. He lifted his hand rubbed is wrinkled forehead, mobbing his brow. Kenny looked over his left shoulder to see dark clouds forming behind him. Was there a storm coming? The weather was the least of Kenny's worries.

He trudged across the rooftops, his walk was stooped, his back arched. How long had Kenny been walking? How the fuck should he know, when was the last time he cared about what time it was. Lee's time was running out and that was what worried him. Shit was Lee even alive? What if Kenny was Clementine's last hope? Kenny would kill the fucker if he had to, for Lee's sake.

He thought back to The Manor and the attic, while Kenny had been hammering the wall with the hat stand, he had over heard Lee and Christa and Omid's conversation. They asked Lee who wanted to look after Clem when he was gone. Lee had said he wanted Kenny to look after her. Kenny had been shocked to find Lee had so much belief in him, that he could look after Clem, that he could protect her. Was Kenny ready to look after a child, when he had lost his own family only a few days ago? If Lee thought he was dead he probably no longer wanted Kenny to watch over her, unless Lee had faith in Kenny. If Lee wanted Kenny to look after Clementine, then he would do everything he could to protect her.

Kenny pulled out the gun which he had gotten from the dead couple, shit no bullets. Kenny guessed he could pull a bluff, threaten the guy with imaginary bullets, buy him some time but… then what? Beat the guy up? Kenny was never good in fist fights, hell back in Macon at the Drugstore, Larry had threatened to throw Duck to the walkers. In that moment Kenny had wanted to rip the old mans head off. Lee had backed Kenny up, told him to hit Larry so he had, only Larry showed no signs of pain and punched Kenny back. Hard.

Larry. He too had become a faded face in his memory. Kenny remembered the meat locker like it was yesterday. Larry had a heart attack, Kenny had to make sure he didn't turn. Lee helped pull Lilly off Larry as Kenny smashed his head in with a salt lick. He remembered Larry's blood splattering across the walls, the floor, over himself. His brains scattered round his crushed head.

Kenny didn't want Lee to be another faded face, he had been such a good friend to him, helped his family in so many ways. Lee was someone he could count on. Kenny felt selfish, like he only cared about his family and himself. It was all too true, even back at the Motor Inn, Katjaa had told him how selfish he was being, Kenny had changed. Was Kenny the reason Katjaa had took her own life, not just because she lost their son. Kenny blamed himself. What had happened to Kenny, what had he become?

That's when he noticed the shadows in the glare of the evening sun. It was Lee and Christa and Omid! Holy shit! They were alive! They were several blocks away, crossing a wooden bridge above thousands of walkers. Kenny waved his arms in the air, trying to get their attention "Hey! Over here! Hey!" they didn't notice him "Ah fuck" Kenny breathed, if only his gun was loaded, he could fire a shot that would get their attention. But the only thing in his gun was imaginary bullets, so all he could do was watch as the shadows turned into black smudges in the distance.

"Everything's so fucked" Kenny hung his head in disappointment, once again the thought of giving up came to him. No. Kenny couldn't give up, not yet, he could still catch up to them, he could still help them. Kenny would not stop until he found the group and Clementine was safe.

Once a peaceful evening sky had now blackened, the sun blotted out by the dark clouds above. The Marsh House stood tall and proud alongside the row of buildings which lined the street.

An army of the undead wandered in their thousands below where Kenny stood. He gazed at the hotel opposite the building he was on, many windows covered the large hotel and Kenny swore he saw a dark figure standing in one of them. He wasn't to far away he could make a run for it and avoid as many walkers as possible.

Kenny climbed down a drain pipe and dropped down onto the cobble street. He broke into a run, charging towards the Marsh House, as he got closer he saw a car parked outside which looked all too familiar. He burst through the doors and bounded up the flights of stairs.

The silence was deafening as Kenny walked through the empty hallway. No movement, no sound, nothing, just silence. He passed by several doors which lead to different rooms which had once been lived in. That's when he heard muffled voices. Kenny quickly looked for the source heading to one of the rooms, and curiously going inside.

Kenny briefly glanced around, at the far end of the room was a rope which was linked to two door knobs on each side, to keep it closed. Kenny edged closer the sound of the muffled voices was more clear now. "Where are my parents, you said they were here, you lied to me" a quite and distraught voice spoke up "Clementine" Kenny muttered under his breath as he realised who the voice belonged to "Sweetie-" another voice began to speak. It was the fucker who took her. "I want Lee! Where is he?!" Clementine cried out "He'll be here soon, I'm sure of it"

Clementine's capturer exited the door, fiddling with the knob as he reattached the rope, oblivious to Kenny's presence. The Stranger was not what Kenny had expected, he wore a simple jacket, his hair brown, his eyes dark and clouded with rings underneath. He obviously hadn't slept well.

The Stranger turned, and then took a step back when he saw Kenny standing there pointing a gun at him. "Go over there" Kenny growled, gesturing towards the desk. The Stranger edged over to where he was told "You must be Kenny then, Clementine told me about you" he began.

"Who the fuck are you, why did you take her?!" Kenny snapped. "Where's Lee? I expected him to be here with you and yet you're alone" the Stranger didn't answer his question "I thought he'd be here, beating you to death for taking a little girl!" Kenny yelled back "You mean he's not with you, do you have any idea where he might be, do you even know if he's still alive"

"No I don't but he's alive, I saw him and when he gets here, you'll wish you never took her" "She's better off here with me, she would have died if she stayed with you're group" "Clementine was fine with Lee, he took care of her" Kenny said strongly "Unlike you and you're son" the Stranger replied.

Kenny froze, he felt like ripping the man's head off or blowing his goddamn brains out, if he only had bullets. "Fuck you!" Kenny came back strong, but he felt misery inside. "I was a dad like you once, until you're group stole our food"

"Holy shit, that was you're car outside" Kenny interrupted "Yes Kenny, you were the one who suggested stealing from my car, you are one of the reasons why my family is dead!"

"Lee agreed with you Kenny, he helped steal the supplies. Lee has agreed with you on a lot of things Kenny, he has been a good friend to you but you don't even care because you are a selfish man Kenny, you were only ever looking out for yourself"

"Fuck You" Kenny repeated, he didn't feel as strong as before. "Lee even had to kill your own son, because you were to afraid to do it yourself, you needed Lee to look after your own family because you weren't strong enough to do so"

"Fuck….you" Kenny voice had weakened, he had been beaten by the Strangers words, the Stranger had found Kenny's weakness, Katjaa and Duck.

There was a long pause before the Stranger finally spoke up "How stupid do you think I am Kenny?" he asked coldly. Kenny didn't answer, he just stared at him "Did you really think I would believe that gun is loaded?"

Kenny looked at the gun he still gripped in his hands and tossed it to one side, charging towards the Stranger, putting his hands around his neck and holding him firm. Kenny was going to choke, strangle him to death. The Stranger struggled in Kenny's grip, his arms waved franticly, his face turned red as he could no longer breathe.

The Stranger stretched out his arm towards the lamp on the desk, he grabbed it and swung it round, smashing it over Kenny's head with great force. Kenny blacked out, he didn't feel any pain as he hit the floor.

As Kenny drifted in and out of consciousness, he found himself being dragged across the ground before his eyes closed. When he awoke all he saw was darkness, with muffled voices, one of them sounded like Lee, then his heavy eyelids drooped once again. The last thing he remembered was the sound of a struggle, and a loud gun shot which echo inside his head before he finally lost consciousness.

Kenny found himself walking on a path threw a dense wood. He could feel the twigs and crisp leaves crackle under foot. The sky was red, tinted with orange and gold. The hot sun was setting on the distance, turning the trees around him into black silhouettes, their branches twisted and deformed.

This forest seemed all too familiar, as he reached a clearing. Two ominous shadows stood in amongst the trees but as Kenny drew closer, the distorted figures became clearer. A woman and a young boy. Katjaa and Duck. The two greeted him with warm smiles, beckoning him towards them, calling his name.

Kenny rushed forwards, he yearned to be with them, hold them once again. Kenny happiness was drained from him, as the mud around him began to sink, he began to sink. Kenny continued towards Katjaa and Duck, they held out there hands waiting for him. He waded through the mud which had now reached his top half. He had almost made it, he was almost there, he was so close to them he could almost touch their hands. The mud swallowed him up, Kenny began to drown.

Kenny's eyes rushed open as he quickly sat up, his hands drawn to his neck as he gasped for breath. He sat in a darken room, blood trickling down the side of his cheek, which came from a heavy trauma to the head. Kenny wasn't ready to die, not yet.

Kenny stood up, scooping up his hat which lied on the floor beside him. He seemed to be in a bathroom, but right now that wasn't important. He exited back into the hotel room, to see the chairs which had once been neatly placed, now knocked over. There had been a struggle. Kenny hadn't imagined it.

As he moved towards the closet he saw the Strangers dead body pressed up against the wall, a bullet lodged in the back of his head. A small smile creped across Kenny's face as he realised what had happened "You got him Lee" he stated aloud.

He walked back to the desk to see an object placed there which hadn't been there before. A walkie-talkie. Kenny's eyes widen, he picked up the walkie-talkie, turning onto its back to find two flower stickers. This was Clementine's radio.

Kenny lifted his thumb, and increased the pink flower, his eyes soften as he did so. He wasn't sure why he'd done it.

Lee had been here, and taken Clementine but where could they have gone? Kenny needed to find them, before it was too late, Lee probably didn't have much time left. There was a little girl out there somewhere, Lee wanted Kenny to look after her for him, so Kenny would do everything in his power to protect her.

Kenny had a second chance.


	2. What Remains

**The Walking Dead Kenny Fan Fiction: Chapter 2**

**What Remains **

"I'll miss you"

"Me too"

There was only silence in the jewellery store. The sliver metal shutters were closed, the walkers endless moans and groans came from outside. A walker lie crushed under a stand which had once supported a glass piece of art. Its head had been smashed in.

Kenny stood by the walker, staring in disbelief at the fate which had befallen his good friend. Lee sat with his back against the wall, his legs stretched out in front of him, handcuffed to the radiator beside him.

Lee's head leaned to the right, a bullet lodged in his brain, blood splattered on the wall behind him.

Kenny's legs began to tremble, almost as if they could no longer support his weight, he collapsed onto his knees. Kenny couldn't bear to look at Lee's dead corpse, he was overwhelmed with sadness.

"Lee I….." the words were clogged in Kenny's throat, like he could chock upon them. "I'm sorry I abandoned you pal, if I had stayed with you, Clementine wouldn't have had to do something like…. This" a wave of guilt washed over Kenny, he was drowning in his own sorrow.

"I could have been a better friend…."

Kenny didn't just feel the pain of losing Lee, but everyone that he had lost in the past all came flooding back.

"I'm so, so sorry Lee, I'll set things right, I'll find Clementine, I'll protect her, I'll take care of her, I'll….." Kenny hung his head "I promise"

Kenny rose, he couldn't believe what had happened, he only came down here to look for supplies and found….. This, he dreaded this moment, he wished it had never occurred, he wished Clementine hadn't been the one to do it. He should have done it, it was the least he could have done for Lee.

Kenny edged towards Lee's body, he saw Lee's hand gun and clever, which he had gotten from the Manor. Kenny didn't want to loot his best friend's corpse, but if taking Lee's weapons helped Kenny find Clementine, he should take them.

Kenny leaned forwards, grimacing at the smell and sight of the blood trickling from the hole in Lee's skull. Kenny didn't want to touch him, hell he felt guiltier for taking Lee's stuff.

He grabbed the gun and checked if it was loaded, it had two bullets, Lee must have saved some back at the Manor when they had fought several walkers which attacked the house. "This was Carley's gun" Kenny muttered. Then he grabbed the clever, gripping the handle tightly.

He turned to face the stairs, then looked back on Lee's body, "I'm sorry Lee" he repeated then made his way to the exit.

Kenny stared down at the streets below him, he felt a deep sadness inside and an endless depression. How could he ever overcome this, how could he ever move on? He had lost everything, Katjaa, Duck and now Lee.

Kenny's attention was drawn to the docks, at first he thought it was just another walker but then he realised who it was. Vernon. That son of a bitch had stolen his boat! Vernon seemed to be alone, Kenny was glad.

A burning hatred began to build up inside of him, sadness and depression melted away to become anger and fury. Kenny was going to kill Vernon for what he had done.

Kenny didn't even think about what he was doing, in a blind rage he quickly climbed down the building and stormed across the cobble road towards the docks. Kenny had his fists clenched, he walked at a fast pace as he drew nearer.

"Vernon!" Kenny yelled to get his attention, he didn't care about the walkers anymore. Vernon was surprised to see Kenny, before he could anything, Kenny lunged at him, smashing his fist into Vernon's face.

Vernon took a step back, before punching Kenny back in the face. His nose began bleed. Kenny punched Vernon but missed, he punched again but missed. Vernon returned with a punch to Kenny's gut.

Winded, Kenny took several beatings. As he got his breath back, he pulled out the cleaver and stabbed Vernon in the shoulder. Vernon screamed in agony as Kenny wrenched it out.

Kenny drew his gun, and fired at Vernon's leg, causing him to collapse. Vernon lie on the ground, his leg was bleeding. Kenny glared down at him, his eyes burned with rage.

Kenny put his foot on Vernon's stomach holding him still, pointing the gun at his head. "You fucking piece of shit, I'm going to put a fucking bullet through your brain, and I'm going to fucking enjoy it!" Vernon stared up at Kenny

"Then do it" he replied

Kenny glared at him, his eyes burned with rage "Fuck You! You and your crew stole my boat! We worked hard to get the supplies for it, we risked our lives but you stole my fucking boat!"

"You said you cared about Clementine, you said you'd take her off Lee's hands, but you abandoned her, you left her behind! You fucker!"

In that moment Kenny realised if he killed Vernon he could have his boat back, he could leave all of this behind, find something better. But then his thoughts were brought back to Clementine, she was out there someone on her own, she needed someone to look after her.

Kenny promised Lee he would take care of her.

The boat felt worthless, Kenny knew it wasn't an option anymore, killing Vernon wouldn't be as satisfying. Vernon wasn't worth it.

Kenny lowered his gun, and began to kick Vernon violently in the ribs, over and over, he would keep kicking him until he saw blood, until he heard his fucking bones break! Kenny smashed on Vernon's spine, he continued to kick him.

Kenny finally stopped, while Vernon keeled over, vomit spewed out of his open mouth. Kenny kicked him one last time, Vernon whizzed and coughed violently, he spat blood.

"You don't fucking deserve my sympathy, if I shot you it would be a waste of a bullet, you can be eaten alive by the walkers before I care"

Kenny glanced at the boat one last time "Take the goddamn boat if you can still walk, hell if you can still live, I don't fucking care anymore"

Kenny turned his back on Vernon, the anger which roared inside him was now calm, as he walked away.

Kenny looked skyward to see an orange glow on the horizon. A new day. A new fucking day.

Kenny sighed "What I'd give for a drink right now"

Dark shades of grey sky still hung over the quiet city. There was only silence, no movement, nothing, it was almost like time stood still around Kenny as he walked on the concrete pavement.

A walker staggered into his few, Kenny lifted his left hand which clutched the clever, and swung down on the walkers head carelessly, blood splattering from the open wound in its head as it fell to the ground as Kenny yanked the clever out.

He passed several shops, there windows had been boarded up. One of them was a butchers, maybe it had some weapons inside. No, it was probably the first place people would looked at the start of the apocalypse.

It had been hard avoiding the walkers, he had been taking different routes, navigating through the city, he had been travelling for some time now, he wasn't exactly sure where he was.

Kenny stared at the cracks in the pavement "Step on a crack, that will break your mothers back" Kenny commented aloud, he wasn't sure why he had remembered that suspicious nonsense.

He looked up to see a large amount of walkers pour into the street in front of him, "Fuck!" Kenny cursed darting into a nearby alley. What he found was a dead end, a huge brick wall, with no way over. But there were two doors either side which lend inside the buildings.

Kenny glanced back to see if any biters had followed him, then checked the door on his right.

It was locked.

Kenny tried the door on his left, he didn't even have to touch the handle for the door to slowly swing open, the lock was busted, had someone tried to break in? Whoever did succeeded. Kenny quickly entered the building.

Kenny came to a sudden conclusion as he realised where he was. He was in a pub. Kenny wandered round to the back of bar in search of some alcohol. He was in luck, there was a whole stash of bottles inside a carbon box.

He grabbed one and examined the label 'Parsecs Whiskey' this was the same stuff he found back at the Manor. Kenny carried it over to one of the tables, and slumped down on the soft, red cushioned seats, although they were now ripped and torn apart. He laid his weapons out on the table, as he began to enjoy his drink.

He undid the cap and tossed his head back, pressing the bottle against his lips. He felt somewhat relieved as this liquid ran through his mouth and down his neck. He stared at the seat across from him lost in thought.

What now? He wondered he could see no future ahead for himself, no plan. The boat was gone, it wasn't an option anymore, Kenny decided it was time too scrunch up the piece of paper which was the boat plan and throw it away into the metaphorical bin.

He needed to think of a new plan, so he started to sum up all his options while taking another swig of whiskey. There was always the train, on the outskirts of Savannah, if he could get back too it he could leave. The only probably was how was he supposed to navigate through the city with tons of walkers roaming the streets.

Another flaw to that plan was if the train was still there, someone could have took it, just like when Vernon took the boat. Kenny didn't want to think of him right now.

He took another shot of whiskey. Then another.

What about Clementine? What about Christa and Omid? Shit, Kenny had forgotten about them two, where were they?

How the fuck was he supposed to find Clementine in this HUGE city? Kenny sighed, turning the bottle in his hand so the alcohol splashed around inside. Then he drank some more.

What about supplies, when was the last time Kenny ate something? The thought of food made Kenny's stomach growl, the only thing in there was whiskey.

What about medication? Kenny still needed it for his bullet wound, he needed to clean out his leg injury so it didn't get infected, and how knows what damage the Stranger did to his head. He needed to think about these things.

Kenny drank some more whiskey.

The only thing that was helping to ease the pain was the whiskey, maybe it was the best pain killer there is. He took another swig.

Kenny thought of Lee's dead corpse back at the jewellery store, he would never be able to forget that awful moment. Kenny would always remember how good Lee had been with his family and how good of a friend he had been.

"Too Lee" Kenny declared, raising the bottle with a kind gesture, before taking another swig. This time it was a big, long swig.

Kenny's face fell, the whiskey in his hand and in his mouth no longer tasted that satisfying anymore. Especially after everything which had happened.

Kenny placed the bottle on the table along with his weapons. What was he supposed to do? He had nothing left to live for.

Kenny glanced at the gun, "One bullet left, huh" Kenny thought aloud. Maybe it was meant for himself.

Kenny's brow furrowed "Don't think of anything so fucking stupid like that again" he told himself. Suicide was not an option, not when Clementine needed someone to look after her.

Kenny grabbed the bottle off the table and took another swig. Only nothing met his lips apart from a single drop. He had finished one already?

"Huh, another round then" Kenny muttered rising from where he sat. Well shit he was starting to talk to himself now.

Kenny guessed he was a little drunk by how unsteady he was on his feet. He made his way round to the back of the bar, and took out another bottle. He couldn't be bothered to the read the label this time.

Kenny was about to take off the cap when he froze. Getting himself wasted wasn't going to help any body. What was he doing here, he needed to be out there, in the streets looking for Clementine.

Kenny felt angry at himself for even trying to get drunk, for even picking up the damn bottle in the first place. Seeing red, he tossed the bottle over the bar, smashing into the wall, the glass shattered, the alcohol covering mostly where it hit, some of it dripping on the floor.

"…Well that was fucking stupid" he commented on himself. He moved over to the smashed windows, which were blocked off with wooden boards. There was a few small gaps though, with light streaming through onto the inside.

His view of the street was obscured when a walker threw itself against the window. "Shit, here they come!" Kenny turned, scooped up his weapons off the table and ran threw the door he entered.

A group of walkers came down the alleyway, Kenny couldn't believe he was in this situation again, only this time there was no way out. Kenny drew the clever and pulled out his gun.

A walker lunged at him, he stabbed it through the head with the clever.

Another came at him, he used the only bullet he had to blow its brains out. He was now out of ammo.

Another grabbed his arm, it tried to take a chunk of flesh, Kenny managed to wrestle it off.

Kenny backed up against the wall, he was trapped, if only he still had that bullet maybe he could have ended it now….

"Need a hand gramps?" a familiar voice called from above. Kenny looked up to see Molly standing on the building to his right. "Come on hurry! Unleash you want to be geek chow!" she yelled, kneeling down and stretching her arm as far as it could reach.

Kenny took his chances and ran towards the wall, pushing himself off the ground and grabbing Molly's hand. Molly's brow furrowed, as she began to pull back, grabbing hold of his hand with her other. The walkers below hungrily scratched at his hanging legs.

He managed to find his footing, pulling himself up while Molly did most the work. Molly fell back as Kenny was safely pulled onto the roof, he rolled over onto his back and stared up at the grey sky.

Molly stood over him, "Your heavy you know" she commented. Kenny groaned at her remark and got to his feet.

"You're welcome for saving your life, _again_" she said, a small smirk on her face.

"Yeah thanks" Kenny replied weakly.

"Are you drunk?" she asked disapprovingly

"A little bit" Kenny replied.

"What are you even doing out on your own, normally your with the group, where are they?" she asked curiously

"We got separated"

"What about Lee?"

Kenny paused for sometime, unable to find the words to answer her question. He stared at Molly, his eyes full of pain.

"He died" Kenny replied shortly.

For the first time, in the short time he'd known Molly, she was actually silent. The two were quiet for what seemed like hours until Molly finally broke the silence, with one simple word.

"How?" she seemed saddened by what she just heard.

"He was bitten" Kenny's answers were short, he didn't want to go into much detail, he was unhappy talking about it.

"Did you have to take him out?"

"No, Clementine did, poor kid, she should have never had to do something like that"

The two were silent once again.

"Have you seen Clementine, I need to find her" Kenny asked.

"Kenny look, the last time I saw you and your group was a few days ago when I left, sounds like everything turned to shit after that"

"Well, could you help me find her?"

"Kenny, I'm sorry but I can't help you, Clementine is not my responsibility"

"You helped me, Lee and Clementine before, why not now" an anger rose inside him.

"Because I wasn't going to leave a little girl to die"

"Well that same little girl is going to die NOW if someone doesn't find her"

Molly paused to think. "I don't know….."

"Molly please, just help me get out of Savannah, this place is crawling with walkers and I need someone who knows this city like the back of their hand and you do"

Molly was about to speak when he interrupted her.

"I need to get back to the train we first came here in, just help me get there and then we can go our separate ways, Molly? What do you say?"

Molly stared at Kenny, and then looked at the area around them. "Alright, I'll help you"

"Thanks, I appreciate it"

Molly nodded "If we can get to the bell tower near River Street, we can attract most of the biters there, then make our way out the city" she planned.

"Sounds good"

"Lets go then" Molly turned towards the row of buildings, she quickly shrugged off her back pack and unzipped it. "Here" she said, tossing Kenny an object.

Kenny caught it, with further examination he realised it was ammo. "Not sure if it fits your gun but give it try, fond it a while ago on a supply run"

Kenny nodded in thanks, loading his gun. "Does it work then?" she asked.

"We'll have to find out" Kenny replied, as the two began to walk across the building. Well, Kenny walked, Molly pulled out her ice pick or 'Hilda' which he'd been told, and sprinted towards the large gape in between the buildings, launched herself into the air, and used 'Hilda' to grip to the other side.

"You got that thing back?" Kenny asked as he followed her.

"Yeah, I made it my mission to find it, wasn't going to leave it at Crawford to get trampled on by geeks, now hurry up old man, haven't got all day"

Kenny scold "This is my speed, anyway not everyone can be as fast and as argali as you"

Molly held out her hand and waited for Kenny. He ran towards her, leaping across and grabbing her hand, she pulled him up.

"You need to lose some weight" she told him, smirking.

"This going to be a long walk" Kenny groaned, muttering under his breath.

The church tower stood proud and tall, high above the other buildings, the bell hung, unmoving, waiting to be chimed.

Kenny stared down at the walkers, while Molly examined their route to the bell tower, which wasn't too far away now.

"Are you going to stand there day dreaming or are we going to keep moving"

Kenny reminded silent.

"I don't see why we are even doing this, whatever happened to that boat plan of yours"

Kenny felt a rush of anger go through him. "The boats gone" he growled.

"Why, what happened?" she asked.

"Vernon stole it"

"You should have never trusted that fossil" Molly muttered. "Do you think he's on the boat now?"

Kenny whipped his head round towards her, a flash of anger in his eyes "He's probably being eaten alive by walkers" he said coldly.

Molly's eyes widen "What did you do?"

"I got my revenge, the guy fucked us Molly! He left us to die, we worked hard to get that boat up and running, and he fucking took it!"

"I finished it, beat him up, gave him some injuries he won't recover from, left him to die at the docks"

Molly went quiet. "He probably deserved it" she replied finally. "He did" Kenny agreed.

Molly looked at the bell tower "One big jump, and we'll make it, I'll go first since you've been relying on me this entire time". Molly knelt down, making sure her shoe laces were tight, before she sprinted towards the bell tower, leaping across the large gap and gripping with 'Hilda'.

"Almost there, just need to ring the bell, then we can get the hell out of Savannah" she commented on the situation.

"Yeah, the same bell tower you rang a couple of days ago and brought the dead on us" Kenny replied.

"Your never going to let me live that down are you?"

"Nope"

"Just jump, let's get this over with"

Kenny followed her lead, jumping across the gap and frapping Molly's hand. Once again Molly pulled him up, and the two walked towards the large bell which hung above.

"Should attracted all the geeks in the nearby area" Molly muttered, Kenny wasn't sure if she was talking to him or herself. "You going to help me ring this thing or what?" she asked moving over to the rope and clutching it with her hands.

Kenny gripped the rope, the two locked eye contacted and began to pull on the rope. The bell chimed, swinging back and forth. He covered his ears with his hands, being at such close range made his head throb and his ears ring. The only sound he could hear was the bell.

Molly didn't seem to be affected, she watched as the walkers poured onto the streets, surrounding the church. She turned towards him, her voice distant "Do you need a hearing aid now?"

Kenny's brow furrowed, Molly grinned and gestured him over, the two ran across the church roof and down onto the street.

So far everything seemed ok, they hadn't seen any walkers since they had left the bell tower and were now sprinting down the streets, trying to reach the edge of Savannah.

Spoke to soon, Kenny thought as they were suddenly faced with a large crowd of walkers, which blocked their path. "I thought you said it would attract all of them!" Kenny yelled angrily.

"I couldn't be sure, anyway I said in the nearby area, not every geek in the entire city!" she yelled back.

"What the fuck are we supposed to do now then?!"

"We can get through them, we have to try"

Molly stared at Kenny, he nodded in agreement and so they began to fight back. Molly swung 'Hilda' upwards, stabbing one of the walkers through the chin, pulling the ice pick out as the walker fell onto the ground.

Kenny drew the clever, swinging it down on a walker's head, tearing it out and swinging horizontally towards another, stabbing it in the side of the head.

He fired the gun at another which came at him from the side. He turned towards Molly, firing the gun again at a walker which came at her from behind. She nodded at him in thanks.

Kenny swung the clever again, the blade met another walker's neck, he tried to pull it out to no avail, he quickly fired at the walker's head and managing to wrench out the clever.

He saw an opening through the large herd, he grabbed Molly by the arm and pulled her through in time to save her. They continued to fight their way out of the city.

Crisp, yellow blades of dried grass brushed against Kenny's legs as he walked through the open country side. The bright glow of early morning sun shone down upon him. The dark grey clouds had finally pasted.

His clothes were pretty much fucking corked. He was drenched in walker blood, most of it covered his shirt, some on his trousers, his hands were covered, and he could feel flecks of it on his face.

He look over his shoulder at Molly, she was covered in walker blood too. At the moment she was examining a walker body, she kicked it to try and get a reaction. It wasn't getting up.

She quickly caught up, the two walked at a steady pace. Kenny took off his ball cap, it too was covered in blood. Kenny didn't really care, even though it was his favourite.

He placed it back on his head, adjusting it a little before satisfied by where it was. "I expected you to be hiding a bald patch under there" Molly joked.

Kenny glared at her "I'm not that old!" he replied. Molly gave him her trade mark smirk.

They were both silent once again.

He could see the tracks now, not the train though. Kenny felt some what nervous, the train had to be there, it had to be. "What if it isn't?" Kenny questioned himself inside his head.

They came across a broken fence, there was a live walker trapped underneath. "We got a live one" Molly commented.

"I can see that" Kenny replied. "It's not a risk, we can just put it out of its misery"

"Already on it" Molly said, stabbing the trapped walker with her ice pick.

Kenny climbed over the fence, while Molly simply swung her legs over with ease. The tracks were now in clear few.

And there it was. The old locomotive stood still on the tracks, the engine just waiting to be fired up once again. "Its still here" he said relived.

Kenny ran his fingers across some scratches on the paint work, the train had taken some beatings trying to get to Savannah.

He leaned back against the ladder, turning his head towards Molly. "With this we can get back on the railroad, follow the tracks back and find others leading off" he told her.

"There's just one thing missing from your plan; Clementine" Molly replied.

"I know, I thought maybe she might have been here, waiting for someone to find her"

"Well she's not"

"I'll find her somehow, she not stupid, she probably left the city and went to the countryside, that's where I'm guessing she is" Kenny paused "You could always help me find her"

Molly sighed "Kenny, we agreed back in the city that I would help you get back to the train, nothing more, now I have to go back"

He was silent for a moment "So this is it then"

"Yeah"

"You don't have to go back there, its crawling with walkers, its too dangerous"

"I'll manage"

"You could come with me, come with us, we can start fresh"

"No Kenny I can't, the thing that gets you killed is change"

"No, what is going to get you killed is thousands of walkers, going back to that city is suicide"

"I'll find a way"

"….There's just no convincing you is there"

"No, I'm sorry Kenny, but my mind is made up"

"If you ever change your mind, the train might still be here, we might still be here"

"I'll think about that"

They were both silent again. "I hope you find Clementine" Molly said.

"Me too"

"Goodbye Kenny"

"Goodbye Molly and thank you for helping me"

"Well you obviously can't survive without my help" she joked.

Kenny smirked. "Goodbye" he repeated, he felt sad to see her go but it was her choice, her life.

Molly turned, shrugging off her back pack and taking something out. "Here take this, you might need it, you know later on" she handed him a knife.

Kenny nodded in thanks and watched as Molly walked away, "Goodbye Kenny" she muttered under her breath is she left.

He watched Molly go until she was only a dark shadow in the distance. He pushed himself off the train ladder and clambered into the train car. He noticed Duck's blood which stained to rotten wood floor as he made his way onto the roof.

The tall sky scrapers were the only buildings he could see from the dead city. Kenny searched the surrounding area for any sign of movement, Molly was out of sight now. So far all he could see was miles and miles of fields and grassy plains.

Kenny took out Clementine's walkie-talkie which he had gotten from the Marsh House. Kenny remembered his words to Lee in the jewellery store and of course his promise. "I'll find Clementine, I promise" he repeated inside his head over and over.

He just hoped he wouldn't find what remains.


	3. Moving On

**The Walking Dead Kenny Fan Fiction:**

**Chapter 3 Moving On**

Crisp dry blades of grass danced and swayed in the autumn breeze. Golden light from the morning sun bathed the earth. A young lost little girl wandered aimlessly, tears of loss still stained her cheeks. She nestled down on a fallen tree, gripping a gun with a sense of false hope.

She noticed some bullet shells scattered by her feet. Scooping them up she examined them for a moment. That's when she noticed the two shadows walking along the hill side.

She stood up, thoughts rushing through her head all at once. Were they walkers? Were they people? Were they bad people? All of these questions could not be answered. The shadows paused and stared towards her.

That's when she heard the rustling of grass from behind….

**30 minutes earlier**

"Son of a bitch" Kenny murmured, as he searched through the front of the train. He was looking for the damn instructions they'd used to start up the engine a few days earlier. How hard was it to find a yellow note pad, it couldn't have just gotten up and walked away.

He needed that note pad, if there was ever a problem with the engine he could sort it out with those instructions. He wanted the train to be ready, just in case he had to leave in a hurry.

His eyes met with the note pad which had been dropped under his driver seat. How the had it gotten there? He didn't really care, he was just glad he found it "Thank fuck" he said in relief.

"Let's test if this fucker still works" he said moving over to the controls. He wasn't an expert on trains, but he was surprised at how well he could drive it.

He pulled on the lever which was known as the 'reverse switch'. The train's engine let out a loud hiss, the wheels rolled back at a steady pace. Satisfied he put on the brakes. Well he was all set, he would go look for Clementine and then hit the rail road.

He checked his gun before he left, 6 bullets thanks to Molly. He exited the front of the train, only wishing he could lock it. He didn't want to lose it not after he'd lost the boat.

He scaled the ladder, stepping onto the dry autumn grass. He took a deep breath of fresh air into his lungs, and then exhaled deeply. He glanced back at the train for a brief moment "You better be here when I get back" he told it, as if it living and could understand what he was saying. "Or else we're fucked".

**15 minutes later**

15 minutes. 15 damn minutes. Kenny wasn't actually sure if he'd been walking the empty hills of countryside for 15 minutes, it was just a small guess, judging by the sun which was still low in the crystal blue sky.

15 minutes was a small amount of time but still he needed to find Clementine, who knows what could have happened in this small amount of time. Terrible things can happen in a small amount of time.

At least things were looking up, he hadn't seen a walker in sometime. Must be because there was a small population in the countryside compared to the cites before the apocalypse.

"Spoke too soon" Kenny murmured, staring down at one of the undead lying in a small patch of dry earth, where no grass grew.

It was only the upper body part of a walker, the legs and everything below its torso had been torn off, shreds of flesh and blood smearing the ground behind it like a snail trail.

The walker lie there unmoving, its scratched bloodied fingers clawed the dry earth, its mouth opening, then snapping its teeth almost like a goldfish.

It was no danger to him, it wasn't going anywhere any time soon, it just seemed to lie there, suffering.

Kenny simply lifted his foot and placed it on the walkers head, it made no move to bite him. He stepped down, the skull cracking, the brain destroyed. It was done.

He stepped over the walker body and continued to walk along the hillside. He stared down at his feet for a moment, before looking up to see a sliver bared wire fence.

He climbed over, it was a simple enough task which didn't really bother him, he just had to make sure he didn't cut himself on the bared wire. A calm autumn breeze rushed through him, his eyes met with the glare of the sun.

Kenny crimped his gun, which hung by his side tighter, his finger hovering over the trigger.

A withered old tree was in his sights now, the once green leaves which hung from his branches scattered at its roots, but still reminded, hanging loosely, waiting to fall.

He glanced to his left to see a rusted car, its tries were removed, its glass windows shattered, the bonnet up to reveal the engine inside.

That's when he noticed the walker staggering towards something, underneath the shade of the tree…

The little girl whipped her head round to see a walker crawling under the bared wire fencing, rising to its twisted feet and its arms out stretched, moving towards her at a fast pace.

She squealed, backing away and clutching the gun in her hand with false hope. She took a deep breath, standing still in a position, turning her toes out and raising the gun aiming at the walkers head.

She tried not to lock her elbows, making sure she was doing everything right before squeezing the trigger.

**BANG **

Blood sprayed out the back of the walkers head, its body swayed and dropped to the ground.

The little girl stared at the walker body and lifted her head to meet eyes with her saviour. The killing of the walker was not her doing.

Kenny was still standing in the same position he'd shot the walker in, he lowered his gun and stared at the sweet little girl who was only a short distance away from him.

"Clementine" he said softly, giving her a warm smile and moving towards her. Clementine didn't move, instead she blinked for a second as if she was questioning if Kenny was really there.

Then she walked towards him, her legs seemed to be shaking uncontrollably and gave weigh underneath her.

She fell into Kenny's arms and began to sob, pressing her face into his shirt. "Lee's gone he-he-he" she began "Its ok Clem, its ok" Kenny replied softly.

"I-I-I" she tried to speak "I was so scared" "Its alright, I've got you, your safe now".

Clementine sniffled and pulled away gently. Kenny took her hands, trying to comfort her as best he could. "Are you hurt?" he asked worriedly.

"No I'm-I'm ok" she nodded, tears still forming in her eyes. Clementine glanced at his leg and then at the injury on his head "Are you hurt?" she asked repeating his question. "Not really, I'll be fine" he lied.

"Where's Ben?" she asked softly. "He's gone Clem, I'm sorry he….. didn't make it".

"Oh" she replied weakly, staring at the ground. "Look at me Clem" Kenny told her gently. She raised her head, tears streaming down her face.

"Lee's gone" she murmured, she didn't lose eye contacted with Kenny. "I know, I'm so so sorry Clem that you had to go through that, I know you miss him, so do I but right now Lee wouldn't want you out here in the open, he would you somewhere safe. The train that we came to Savannah in is ready to go, we can get back there and leave. We'll be much safer there, then we can talk about this properly, I want to help you Clem, I really do but not now, not here"

Clementine didn't say a word, she thought for a moment when something she had forgotten about suddenly came to her "There are people on the hillside, I saw them not long, I think they might be coming for us!" she cried.

Kenny's eyes widened, he quickly straighten up and brought Clementine to his side. She was right there were people on the hillside, and they were coming towards them.

Kenny narrowed his eyes, one of the figures were running down the hill, the other not to far behind. "Get back" he whispered to Clementine.

He stood his ground, watching the two figures as they drew nearer "DON'T COME ANY CLOSER OR I'LL SHOOT YOU!" he yelled, aiming his gun at the approaching people.

"Don't shoot" one of them cried out. "Christa! Omid!" Clementine yelled and ran towards them. Holy shit Clem was right, it was Christa and Omid, they were alive!

Clementine was talking to them as Kenny came over. "Kenny you're alive?!" Omid spoke in surprise.

"No shit" Kenny replied with slight sarcasm. "I can't believe you made it out of there alive man"

"Why? Did you want me dead?" his tone was low and unforgiving.

"Dude I didn't mean-" Omid began. "I know what you meant" Kenny cut him off.

Christa stared at Kenny for a moment before speaking up "Your pretty badly hurt" she commented on his injuries. "Were you bitten?" she asked.

"No" he replied lowly.

"You sure?" she asked. "Leave it Christa" Omid interrupted.

Clementine spoke up "Kenny found me, he saved me from a walker"

She turned towards him, a small smile on her face "Thank you"

"Your welcome Clem" he replied kindly. Christa was about to say something when Kenny spoke "We can talk about all this later, right now we're out in the open, it's not safe. The train is ready to go, we can get back there and then get the fuck out of here"

"Your right Kenny, now's not the time to talk, lets go" Christa agreed. Omid stood beside her, and the two followed him as they walked back across the country side.

Kenny hadn't realised Clementine was walking next to him until his gaze met with her soft and slightly forced smile.

He thought of the walkie-talkie he'd found at the Marsh House and wondered if he should give it back, after all she was the owner. But what if seeing the walkie-talkie again made her sad, the walkie-talkie was the reason she met the Stranger. He wasn't sure about what he should do.

"Clementine" he said, getting her attention. "Yeah" she answered, turning her head towards him.

"I want you to have this" he said, holding out the walkie-talkie. "My walkie-talkie" she gasped in surprise.

"Look Clem, if you want this back then that's fine, but if you don't that's fine too, I know this thing has a lot of memories, good and bad, if you want me to hold onto it because of what then… it's your choice"

Clementine stared at the walkie-talkie and then took it from Kenny's hands. "I think its best to hold onto memories no matter if there good or bad"

"Your right Clem" Kenny agreed and smiled gently. She smiled back, and held the walkie-talkie close to her chest.

Kenny ran his fingers across the trains chipped paint work. He was just trying to distracted himself, so far he had made two scratches with his finger nail.

He was just glad they had made it back to the train ok, and that it was actually still here. He scratched off another fleck of dry paint. Now there were three scratches.

"Kenny? Are you ok?" a voice from behind asked. He turned to face Christa, who had a worried look on her face. "We're ready to go, me, Omid and Clementine were in the train cart and wondered what was taking so long, so I come out here to find you're not even in the drivers cabin."

"I'm waiting for Molly" he told her.

"We haven't seen Molly in 2 days Kenny" Christa replied.

"Well I saw her, she helped me out of the city and now I'm waiting for her to come back"

"Why wasn't she with you when you found us?" she asked concernedly.

"She went back to the city, I offered her a chance to come with us but she refused, but I told her if she changed her mind, then we might still be here, that's why I'm waiting"

Christa sighed. "Kenny…"

"Don't give me your bullshit" he interrupted.

"Kenny listen, if Molly really wanted to come she would be here, she would have been waiting for us to return, if she's not here then that means she's not coming. She won't come and she never will."

He paused for a moment, and then stared at the ground.

"What if she comes back and we're not here"

"Molly is a lone survivor, it's the way it's always been, you know that. Anyway why are you waiting for her?"

"Because I don't want anyone else to die, not after the shit we've all been through these last couple of days"

"Focus on keeping us alive, Clementine, me and Omid are your group, Kenny and right now we need to go, leave this all behind."

He sighed deeply. "Ok… get on the train Christa, let's just go"

Their conversation was over. Kenny climbed the ladder and entered the front of the train. He slumped down in _his _chair and turned towards the controls.

He heard Omid give the all clear from the train cart, so he pulled the reverse lever and the train's engine hissed once again. The wheels rolled back and it gradually gained speed.

He stared out of the smashed, blood smeared window at Savannah, the skyscrapers reached up to the morning sun, almost like they were holding it in place.

The door behind him opened. He swirled round, expecting to see Christa or Omid, but instead it was Clementine.

"Hi Clementine" he greeted her. She smiled and wandered inside, standing by the controls. She looked at the city which was beginning to disappear out of view, behind the rolling hills.

"I can't believe we're leaving Lee behind" she said softly. Kenny turned his chair to face her "I know Clem, I wish we could have given him a proper burley, but we couldn't, it just wasn't possible" he told her gently.

"I miss him" she told him. "I miss him too, it's going to be hard living without him, but we'll manage somehow, we'll help each other"

Clementine nodded, her facial expression suddenly changed. "I need to give you something"

"Give me what?" he asked but Clementine didn't respond, instead she placed down her purple back pack, unzipped the top and took out a piece of paper.

"This is for you, I didn't get a chance to give it to you before, it was to cheer you up when-" she didn't finish her sentence.

She simply held out the piece if paper, the coloured side facing the floor. Kenny took it from her, flipping it over to take a look at her drawing.

What he saw made his heart sink. It was him, with Katjaa and Duck. All of them together, linked hand in hand. A family.

So many emotions rushed through him at once. He felt so happy that Clementine would take the time and effort to make something like this for him. But at the same time he felt sadden that he would never be able to see his family again.

He didn't really know what to feel.

"Clem this is beautiful thank you" he choked up.

"Your welcome" she replied, obviously happy by his response. "I was going to make a special picture for Lee, but I didn't get to finish it"

Kenny sighed deeply, not really knowing what to say, he just stared at the picture in his lap. "I'm sorry Clem" he finally said.

"For what?" she asked slightly confused.

"Me and you never really got much time to talk" he told her.

"Yeah…." She replied her voice trailed off as she stared at the ground. "Look at me Clem" Kenny told her gentle.

Clementine did so, raising her head to meet eyes with Kenny. "Me and you don't really have much in common either".

"No…. not really" she replied in agreement. Kenny turned to look out at the tracks for a moment and then said "But there is something we do have".

"What's that?" she asked.

Kenny turned his chair round to face her again, he stared into her eyes "Lee" he said simply.

Clementine glanced at the floor, then back at Kenny and nodded in understanding, a small smile on her face.

He reached to her, placing his hand on her wrist and giving her a warm smile. That was all he needed to say. It was true, Lee had been Clementine's guardian and Kenny's best friend. This relationship he and Clementine had shared with Lee could connect them both, a bridge that linked them together. Kenny could already see this bridge forming.

Kenny hated standing up. He missed the comfort of his own chair, even though it had only been a couple of minutes since Clementine fell asleep in it. She deserved a good rest after all the shit she'd been through.

He edged towards the chair, and leaned over it to reach for the controls, adjusting the trains speed slightly. Clementine began to stir, Kenny paused and glanced down at the sleeping Clementine to make sure she didn't wake up. When he was satisfied he moved away from the chair and stood by the controls.

The door opened behind him. "What now?" he grumbled to himself. He turned around to see Christa standing in the doorway. "If you want to talk then your have to be quiet, Clementine sleeping" he told her.

Christa glanced at Clementine with a warm smile then turned her head towards Kenny. "I came to ask you something"

"Ask me what?"

"If you're…. You know" Christa stared at the floor for a moment.

"No I don't know"

"I need to know if you're stable Kenny" she finally said.

"You think I'm unstable" he replied lowly.

"I didn't say that Kenny"

"Then why did you ask"

Christa sighed. "Look Kenny, the last time I saw you, you were throwing yourself to the walkers, I need to know if you're going to do something like that again"

"I made it out ok"

"I know that, but that's not the point, you could have DIED"

"But I didn't, I'm still here aren't I"

"Me and Omid are worried about you Kenny, we want to help you"

"I don't need your help, and you won't be seeing me blowing my own fucking brains out any time soon" he told her with slight sarcasm. "Especially not with Clementine around now"

"You're going to look after her?" Christa asked, staring at Clementine once again.

"It's what Lee wanted, although he should have really told me face to face, but it doesn't matter, I respect his wishes"

"Lee thought you were dead Kenny, he told me and Omid that he wanted us to look after her"

"Lee had faith in me first, and anyway you can't really look after two children can you" he commented and glanced at her stomach and then at her face which had turned pale.

"I don't know what you're talking about" she lied.

"Don't even try to hide it Christa, I can see the truth, I know you're pregnant"

Christa was silent, she stared at Kenny with deep sadness in her eyes. "It's true" she admitted.

"You lied" Kenny growled angrily.

"I didn't lie, I failed to tell the truth"

"That's the same as lying" he replied coldly. "I mean, Jesus, Christa, you didn't tell me or Lee or anybody! We needed to know about this, what if something happened!"

Christa opened her mouth to speak but Kenny interrupted her. "How are you going to look after a baby in the mother fucking apocalypse Christa?! There are no doctors around anymore, or hospitals, what about medication?! What about when you have to give birth to this child?!"

Christa lowered her head in shame as Kenny continued to shout angrily "What if the baby dies, we know everyone is already infected what if it…"

"DON'T YOU THINK I KNOW THAT?!" Christa yelled angrily back at him. Kenny froze, he quickly glanced at Clementine then back at Christa. "I am so sorry I didn't tell you Kenny or anyone else, I thought you all would think I was a burden and throw me and Omid out if the group"

"I know I should have told you sooner, I know, but it's just something me and Omid have to figure out together, on our own"

"Get out" Kenny told her angrily. "Just go, this discussion is over".

He turned his back on Christa while she left to head back to the train cart. "I'm sorry Kenny" she said quietly on her way out.

It had been some time since Kenny and Christa's little 'talk', he'd only had Clementine for company since then, and she was still sleeping.

He stared out of the window as the scenery around him flashed by in the blink of an eye. At least they had found some new tracks and were moving forward, to wherever they may lead.

Something caught his eye, what seemed to be a stream. He leaned over and put on the brakes, grinding the train into a quick halt.

Clementine awoke shortly after they stopped. "What's going on?" she asked, rubbing her eyes sleepily.

"We're just stopping for a bit Clem"

"Oh ok"

He gave her a gentle smile "Come on Clem lets go, unless you're to tired of course".

"I'm not tired" she piped up.

"Let's go then" he said leading her off the train. As he exited the front of the train he was greeted by Omid who of course wanted to know why the train had stopped.

"Why have we stopped?" he asked, his tone slightly confused.

"We are low on supplies" Kenny replied.

"More like we have _no _supplies" Omid commented.

"That is why we've stopped" Kenny told him. He then turned and climbed down the ladder, Clementine followed him and then Omid. Christa was already outside the train.

"Ok everyone, listen up" he spoke up.

"We need to gather some supplies, its been a while since we've all eaten-"

"But we're in the middle of no where" Christa interrupted.

"Yes, but I saw a stream not to far back along the tracks, and we still have that hunting rifle, granted it only has two shells but we can make this work"

"How?" Christa asked.

"Well here's what we do, Christa you gather fire wood, Omid look through some of Chuck's old junk for something useful, something to collected water in and Clementine you will come hunting with me" Kenny ordered.

"Wait, wait, wait, you're taking Clementine hunting?! She's just a little girl Kenny, she's better off here." Christa spoke up.

"Clementine's a crack shot, she learned from the best, and anyway I need to talk with her, so she's coming with me and that's final"

Christa gave him a hard stare. "Fine…" she muttered.

"Ok then, lets get too it".

Everyone went their separate ways, Omid went back into the train cart, Christa went over to the trees close to the track and Clementine remained standing next to Kenny.

"You ready to go hunting with me Clem?" Kenny asked her.

"Yep" she replied simply.

"Ok then, I'll go get the hunting rifle, wait for me here"

Kenny wandered over to the train cart and clambered inside. Omid was remerging through Chuck's old junk, like he was asked.

Omid gave him a small gesture and continued with what he was doing. Kenny walked over to the hunting rifle which was propped up in the corner. He picked it up and then exited the train cart.

"Let's go Clem" he called to her. Clementine ran over to him, "What are we hunting for?" she asked.

"Not sure yet" he replied.

"You two be careful ok?" Christa called over to them.

"Course we will Christa" he responded. He turned and walked towards the trees, leading Clementine off into the dense forest.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Clementine asked after venturing deep into the woods.

"I need to know how you are holding up Clem"

"I'm doing good" she told him.

"That's uh good" he replied.

"Are you holding up ok?" she asked.

"Yeah, I'm good too"

Kenny sighed, a looked at the trees that surrounded them before continuing "I've been thinking about Lee, and I can't imagine what you're going through right now"

"It's hard coping without him" Clementine said sadly.

"I know Clem but-" Kenny was cut off as he caught sight of something "Hey look! Tracks" he said pointing at the markings in the earth.

"What kind of tracks?" Clementine asked, crouching down to get a better look.

Kenny did the same "I think there fox tracks" he replied. "And there fresh too"

"Great! We should follow them right?"

"We sore will, come on Clem" he said, gesturing to her. She came to walk be his side and took his free hand. Kenny smiled down at her and squeezed it gentle.

The two had followed the tracks to what seemed to be a burrow. So far there was no fox, but Kenny was certain it was hiding down in that hole. So for now he waited in behind thick bushes and watched the burrow closely.

Clementine was also crouched down behind the bushes and gazing through small gaps in the branches at the burrow.

"A fox den" she said excitedly.

"You ever seen a fox before Clem?" he asked her quietly, still peering at the fox den.

"I saw one in my garden once, it knocked our bins over, it was probably looking for food, my dad scared it away though."

_Her dad_, Kenny thought to himself and continued to stare at the den. He saw movement and shortly after a fox emerged, its orange-red fur blazed in the sunlight. Its tail swished, its ears twitched as it carefully exited the den.

"Clem look" Kenny whispered and pointed towards the wild creature.

"Wow" Clementine breathed in amazement. "He's beautiful" she said softly.

Kenny felt a wash of guilt came over him as he realised he would have to kill the majestic creature in front of Clementine. Was it really worth bringing her a long, for a little 'talk', they hadn't talked at all and now she would have to witness the killing of this animal.

He turned towards her and said "You know I have to kill it, don't you"

"Yeah…." She replied, lowering her head in sadness.

"It's for our survival Clem, if we don't kill this fox, we could starve….. It's something that needs to be done, you understand don't you"

She nodded, biting her inside lip, as if to keep herself from crying. This wasn't just about the fox. He knew there was much more, he would talk to her later, for now he had to catch the fox.

"Don't look" he told her gentle.

Kenny lifted the hunting rifle and aimed over the top of the bush, towards the fox, who at the moment was sniffing around his environment, oblivious to what was going on.

He aimed carefully, staring down the barrel of his gun, he pulled the trigger.

**BANG **

The bullet met with the foxes head, blood sprayed out of the freshly opened wound as it fell limply to the ground.

Clementine squealed, her hands cupped over her ears.

"Fuck Yeah!" Kenny cursed triumphant. Then he remembered Clementine's presences and felt guilty about his out burst.

"Swear" Clementine muttered.

He smiled at her, when Clementine had been with Lee she had always scaled him for swearing in front of her, she had never told him off for swearing before, which made Kenny think that there really was a bond forming between them.

He wandered over to the dead fox, and picked it up by its tail. "We'll skin the fucker and then roast him" Kenny told her.

"Swear" Clementine repeated. He smiled again "Sorry" he responded apologetically.

"It's ok" she replied and then grimaced at the sight of the dead animal he still clutched in his hand.

"I know it looks horrible but its food in your belly" he told her and poked her stomach teasingly. She giggled a little.

"You want to head back?" he asked her.

She nodded. "Ok then, lets go" Kenny told her, and the two walked back along the lonely trail.

"I heard a shot, is everything alright" Christa asked worryingly as they returned.

"Everything's fine, we caught dinner" Kenny said and showed the dead fox.

Christa turned pale, she too grimaced at the sight of the dead animal. She quickly lifted her hand and squeezed her nose. "That's disgusting, keep it away from me"

"It's not that bad" he replied, "Not like that dead dog at the Manor".

Kenny wondered if she was going to throw up again, but she seemed fine. He didn't see why Christa was uncomfortable about the smell, when she had been around dead corpses for the last 3 months.

"How is everything here?" he asked.

"It's been ok, Omid found four plastic bottles in Chuck's old junk, we could use those to collect water"

He nodded in response. "But we still need more fire wood, I was thinking about going off into the woods to get some" Christa recommended.

"We could get fire wood for you" Clementine piped up and looked at Kenny for approval.

"Yeah, we could do that" he told Christa.

"That would be great, thank you" she said gratefully.

"Don't mention it" Kenny replied. "But we do need someone to skin the fox, could you do that?" he asked.

Christa stared at the fox and then responded "Um… Yeah I'll get round to it".

He handed Christa the fox "I'll keep the rifle with me, just in case" he told her.

Christa nodded. "See you later"

Kenny took Clementine hand and walked towards the trees, entering the forest once again.

They hadn't gone very far in this time, Kenny had wanted to stay as close as possible to the train, in case they got in trouble. He had gathered several large sticks, while Clementine had gathered small, light weight ones.

"Just let me know if they get too heavy" he told her.

"I will" she responded.

Kenny knelt down and scooped up another large stick, while Clementine picked up what seemed to be a small twig.

"You think we got enough?" he asked her.

"I think so, do you?"

"Yeah, let's head back and get that fire going"

They were on there way back to the train when Clementine paused. "Come on Clem, we have to go back now" he called to her.

"Look! Wild flowers" she pointed out. She was right, there were flowers of many different bright colours, growing in the rich earth which was bathed in sunlight.

"Can we pick some" she asked excitedly.

Kenny glanced at the train, he could just see it through the gaps in the trees. It wouldn't hurt to pick a few flowers, would it? Especially if it made Clementine happy.

"Sure we can Clem" he replied. 

Clementine gleefully ran over the flowers and knelt down beside them. Kenny joined her, propping his rifle up against a nearby tree and dropping the sticks so he had free hands.

Clementine gathered several flowers into a small bunch and laid them down beside her. Kenny picked some flowers too, and handed them too her.

"How many are you picking?" he asked, looking at the flowers to see some had withered and died.

"I want to get some for the group" she told him. "As a gift"

"That sounds good" he responded.

"Aren't they pretty" she said, sniffing the sweet scent and placing more by her side.

Kenny nodded. "At least there are some things that are beautiful left in this world" he thought to himself.

Clementine turned to look at another patch of colourful flowers near a bramble bush. "Can I go pick some flowers from over there?" she asked.

"Sure" he replied.

She wandered over to the patch she had spotted, leaving Kenny kneeling by the flowers, on his own.

He picked one pink tulip from its roots and stared at it longingly. He wondered if there had been flowers growing in the clearing Katjaa and Duck had…

Clementine screamed.

Kenny sprung to his feet, whipping his head round to see a walker crawl out from the bushes and lunged at Clementine. They both fell to the ground.

It chopped its teeth hungrily, Clementine held it up above her with what little strength she had. Her screams were deafening.

"CLEMENTINE!" Kenny yelled.

Before he could think about what he was doing, he found himself running towards the walker, grabbing it by its bloody, torn clothes and pulling it off Clementine and then throwing it to the ground.

He began to punch the walker, repeatedly in the head. Over and over he smashed his fists into its skull.

He didn't care if his hands were throbbing, he didn't care if his hands were bleeding, he didn't care if this wasn't the same walker that bit Duck.

Right now what mattered most was unleashing all the pain and loss he had felt onto this walker. That's all that mattered to him now!

Then he heard Clementine crying. Kenny was immediately snapped back to reality as he heard the little girl he had wanted to protect weeping behind him.

He looked at the damage he had done, the walker lie still, its face bloody, mangled and deformed. He look at his hands, there weren't bleeding, but his knuckles were slightly bruised.

"Oh my fucking god…" he murmured, rising to his feet.

He turned towards Clementine, and crouched down to her level. He reached out to her, she flung her arms around him, sobbing. "I'm so sorry Clementine" he told her, hugging her gentle.

"I wanted to protect you, I failed to do so, just like…. Duck"

"But you did protect me" she responded, tears flowing down her face.

"Just like Lee would" she said.

Kenny moved away, but continued to hold her hands. "Did it bite you?" he asked worryingly.

She shook her head in response. "I'm glad you're alright Clementine"

"I'm glad you're ok too"

He smiled and released her hands, standing up straight. "Let's get back before the others start wondering where we are"

She nodded, "Ok" she replied. Clementine gathered up the flowers she'd picked, Kenny grabbed his hunting rifle and the sticks he and Clementine had collected and walked back. Clementine held his hand the whole time.

Kenny dropped the sticks on the pile with the rest. "That's great" Christa told him.

"Thanks so much for doing that for me" she said gratefully.

"No problem" Kenny replied.

"I'll get the fire started" Christa told him.

"Where did you put the fox?" he asked.

"Um I put it in the train cart, I couldn't stand the smell. You don't mind skinning it do you?"

"Sure whatever" he responded, he wasn't surprised Christa hadn't skinned the fox.

Clementine interrupted the conversation. "Would you like some flowers?" she asked, holding a bunch out to Christa.

Christa smiled and took them from Clementine, and had a sniff of the sweet scent. "There beautiful Clementine, thank you"

"Your welcome" Clementine replied.

Christa paused, staring at the flowers and then looked at Clementine. "Are you ok sweetie? You look like you've been crying"

"She had a run in with a walker, she's alright now" Kenny responded.

"A walker!" Christa cried out.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?!" she asked, slowly developing a slight temper.

"Because I didn't' want you to worry, Clementine's fine"

Christa sighed. "You sure you're ok Clementine?" she asked, looking conceded at the little girl in front of her. Clementine nodded in response.

Christa looked at Kenny. "Look after her ok?" he too nodded in response.

"Clementine I'm going to see how Omid's doing, do you want to come with me?" Kenny asked her.

"Sure, we can give him some of my flowers" she replied.

"See you Christa" Kenny told her.

"See you"

Kenny and Clementine walked over to the train cart. "Need help getting in?" he asked her.

"No I'm good" Clementine responded and climbed inside.

Kenny clambered inside after her. He saw the fox lying on the floor, it looked like at had been thrown in the carelessly. He'd get round to skinning it, later anyway.

"Hey Omid" Kenny greeted him.

"Hey Kenny" he responded.

"Christa told me you found four empty water bottles"

"It was five actually" he replied, gesturing to the plastic bottles which were lined up along the floor.

"You want to come with you, to collect the water from the stream?" Kenny asked him.

"That would be great thanks, just tell me when you're ready to go"

"Hi Omid" Clementine interrupted.

"Hey Clementine" Omid replied, waving at her.

"Lee told me that she lets you curse" Kenny commented.

"She doesn't let you swear then?"

"No"

Omid gave Kenny a smug look.

"Look Clem some people can't help but swear, even when it's unnecessary, it just rolls off the tongue. I'm one of those people" Kenny told her.

"You won't be for much longer" Omid said.

"It's ok, I'll just swear when she's not around"

"Hey!" Clementine pouted.

"I'm just messing with you Clem"

Clementine looked at Kenny, giving him a small gesture with the flowers in her hand. He understood what she was trying to say. "Would you like some flowers Omid?" he asked him.

"Hell yeah I would" Omid replied.

Clementine went up to him and handed him a small bunch. "Thanks Clem" Omid told her gratefully.

"They smell nice, don't they" Clementine said.

"They sure do" Omid told her smiling.

Omid turned his attention back to Kenny. "Want to head down to that stream you spotted?" he asked.

"Yeah lets go" Kenny answered.

"Can I come?" Clementine piped up.

"You've done a lot of hard work today Clem, I think you should stay here and help Christa with the fire. I won't be long anyway"

"Ok…" Clementine agreed.

"I'll see you later"

"Bye Kenny"

Kenny and Omid left the train and followed the tracks, sticking close to the edge of the forest.

"Admit it, you only left Clementine behind so you could swear" Omid said smirking, as the two continued along the tracks.

"Shut the fuck up"

"There we go! Doesn't that feel good" Omid said, still smirking.

"Don't worry Clementine's not here so you can say fuck as much as you want, good to get it off you're chest"

Kenny quickly changed the subject. "How many bullets you got?" he asked.

"Erm one, what about you?"

"Five"

"Holy shit, how'd you get that many?"

"When I was making my way out of Savannah"

"Awesome" Omid said he seemed pretty chuffed about the ammo.

"You know how much ammo Christa has?" he asked.

"I don't think she has any ammo" Omid replied.

"Well we need to get more somehow" Kenny told him. "Its not worth having guns without ammo, we need it to protect ourselves"

The two of them paused. Omid stared at the trees, while Kenny focused on what was ahead, he could hear the sound of running water now.

They had reached the stream. The water sparkled in the flashes of sunlight, Kenny knelt down in the soft, slippery, wet, mud and scooped up the water in the three plastic bottles he had. Omid had two.

The water was fresh, cool, but he'd have to make sure it was safe to drink, once he got back he would boil it, to get rid of any bacteria which could be lurking inside.

He cupped some of the water in his hands, washing the clean of dry blood, although some blood could never be washed off, no matter how hard he scrubbed it would always be there, to remind him of the people he killed.

He splashed some water on his face, then undid the knot of the bloody rag which covered his leg wound, dip it in the stream, and then cleaned out the wound. He tied the rag around it once again.

"You sure that injury is ok, I mean think about the injury I had, you sure it will be alright" Omid wondered.

"My injury is much different compared to yours Omid" Kenny replied, filling another bottle.

"Anyway I'm surprised you're not pissed at me" Kenny commented.

"Pissed about what?" Omid asked, slightly confused.

"So Christa didn't tell you about the argument we had"

"You two had an argument? About what?" Omid sounded even more confused.

"About you're baby" Kenny said and rising to his feet.

Omid paused. "You knew she was pregnant?"

"Yeah, I figured it out myself, thanks a lot for telling me, after everything I did to save your sorry ass by getting those damn pills from Crawford"

"Christa never said you tried to help her get those pills and anyway Christa didn't want to tell anyone so I respected my girlfriends wishes"

Kenny folded his arms and just shrugged. Omid stared at him for a moment. "We wanted to tell the group Kenny, really we did but we thought it was best we kept it to ourselves. I'm sorry I didn't tell you or anyone else"

"There a lot of things I don't know about you Omid, and there are a lot of things you don't know about me either, but I think that you and Christa really need to have a talk about all this. But I suppose its something you two just have to figure out on your own" Kenny told him lowly.

Omid nodded. "Me and Christa will talk about this, I also need to ask her why she didn't tell about you're argument" 

"We got the water we needed, you want to head back?" Kenny asked him, changing the subject once again.

"Sure" Omid replied simply. He two of them wandered back to the train.

"Hi Kenny" Clementine greeted him as he returned.

"Hi Clementine"

"I forgot to give you something" she told him and then held out a bunch of flowers she had collected before.

"These are for you" she said smiling.

Kenny took the flowers from her and had a small sniff. Their scent was sweet and pleasant. "Thank you Clem" he said gratefully and smiled back.

"How's the fire going?" Kenny asked, turning his attention towards Christa.

"We got a flame going, didn't we Clementine"

"Yeah, Christa made a spark by rubbing two rocks together, it was amazing" Clementine told him, her eyes sparkling.

"That's great, I'll go skin that fox then we can eat"

Kenny walked over to the train and sat on the entrance of the train cart, he picked up the fox by its tail and took out the knife Molly gave him.

He dug the knife into the fox's skull, taking out the bullet and placing it beside him. Clementine walked over to him as he began to cut away at the fox's fur.

Clementine grimaced as the fur was taken off its bushy tail, and watched as he continued to remove all its fur.

"I know its horrible Clem but it's just something that has to be done, so we can survive" he told her.

"I know" she replied.

"This isn't just about the fox is it?" Kenny murmured.

"No" Clementine replied and stared at the ground.

"It's about Lee isn't it?"

She nodded in response. "I can't stop thinking about him, I want to remember the good times but then I'm reminded of the bad ones. I'm reminded that I'll never see him again"

"I understand Clem, I felt the same way when Katjaa and Duck died"

"You did?"

"Yeah, I still miss them, I miss Lee too but we'll get through it, you'll see. I promise we'll find a way"

"We can talk better about this later, is that alright with you?" he asked.

She simply nodded. "I'll talk to you later Clementine."

Kenny, Clementine, Christa and Omid we're all gathered around the blazing camp fire. Kenny stared deeply into the flames as they ate away at the burning wood.

He looked towards Clementine, who was hungrily eating the meat she had been given. Christa and Omid had finished theirs and at the moment were talking amongst themselves.

"A lot of terrible things have happened these last few days" Kenny spoke up.

Christa and Omid nodded in agreement.

"But we're still a group and we'll get through this together" Kenny told them proudly. He was starting to see himself as there leader. He was willing to do that if it would benefit all of them.

It wasn't long till everyone had left the campfire and gone back to the train. Christa and Omid were in the train cart, probably having a little 'talk'. Clementine joined him in the front.

"You understand that I don't expect you to move on" he spoke up to her.

"What?"

"Lee was someone very special to you Clementine, someone you should remember always. I could see the bond between you and him almost like father and daughter. Lee looked after you well Clementine and no way in hell am I ever going to try and replace him. But I am going to look after you as best I can Clementine, and maybe one day, you and me might have a special bond too"

Clementine smiled, her eyes gleamed in happiness. "But what did you mean about moving on?" she asked.

"Well Clem moving on is something I don't expect you to do. I will never ask that of you because I know that Lee was someone you cared about and I know he can't simply be forgotten. I'll never be able to get over what happened to Katjaa and Duck but the best thing me and you can do is remember the good times we shared with them and remember them always"

He adjusted her hat for her, and placed his hand on her wrist.

"Because moving on is just too impossible to do."


End file.
